Engel
En engel er et åndeligt væsen skabt af Gud. Englene var de første væsener Gud skabte, og de tjener ham. Der findes mange forskellige typer af englene og rang af englene, hver med deres egne opgaver. Englene bor sammen med Gud i lysbyen Empyreum i Himlen, men de kommer ofte i Paradis. Historie Før Gud skabte jorden, menneskene og dyrene, skabte han englene, som boede sammen med ham i Himlen. De højst ansete engle var ærkeenglen, heriblandt Mikael og Lucifer. Englene var skabt udødelige. Da Lucifer begyndte at nære narcissistiske tanker om ham selv, opfandt han samtidig ondskaben. Det var den frie vilje, der gjorde det muligt. Lucifer begyndte at misunde Gud og hans magt, og da Gud endelig skabte menneskene, og erklærede, at englene skulle tjene fem, blev Lucifer rasende, for han mente, at menneskene var under englene, for englene var guddommelige væsener, og menneske var blot dødelige. Lucifer samlede tilhængere blandt englene, som begyndte at tænke som ham, og de gjorde oprør mod Gud. Ved et mægtigt slag mellem Lucifers og Guds engle har, som ledtes af ærkeenglen Mikael, blev Lucifer og hans tilhængere besejret og derefter kastet ned mod Jorden og ned i Helvede. Heraf kommer udtrykket "falden engel." De faldne engle blev til djævle og dæmoner, og Lucifer blev til deres konge, Djævelen. Udøddlighedeb fratages englene For flere årtusinder siden blev det besluttet af Jahve, at lade alle skabninger i Himlen, såvel som de frelste mennesker i Paradis, blive dødelige. Anatomi Engle ligner mennesker, men har et par store svanevinger, vokser ud af deres skulderblade, som de bruger til at flyve med. Engelrang Der findes forskellige typer af engle, der hver har sin egen opgave. I jødedommen og kristendommen her man forsøgt at lave hierarkier for de forskellige typer, som viser hvor vigtige og tættest på Gud, de forskellige engle er. Normalt anses ærkeenglene som værende nogle af skaberens nærmest betroede, og det er også en ærkeengel, Mikael, der leder Guds englehær. Typer af engle I dette afsnit er en liste over de typer af engle, der har optrådt i Den Store Djævlekrig. Ærkeengel Ærkeenglene er... Kerub Keruber er engle, der vogter over Edens have. I abrahamitiske religioner er keruber ujordiske vædener, der tager sig direkte af Gud. De adskillige skildringer af keruber giver dem mange forskellige roller, heriblandt at vogte indgangen til Edens have. Det er i jødedommen, at denne rolle for keruber stammer fra. I det jødiske englehierarki har keruber den niende (anden laveste) rang i Maimonides' Mishneh Torsk (12. århundrede), og den tredje rang i kabbalistiske værker som Berit Menuchah (14. århundrede). De Coelesti Hierarchia placerer dem i den højeste rang, sammen med serafimer og troner. I Ezekiels bog og (i det mindste nogle) kristne ikoner, er keruberne afbildet med to par vinger og fire ansigter: en løves (repræsentantion af alle vilde dyr), en okses (ramme dyr), et menneskes (menneskeheden) og en ørns (fugle). Deres ben er lige, føddernes såle som en tyrs hove, der glimter som poleret messing. Senere har man tilskrevet dem en bred vifte af fysiske udseender. Nogle tidlige værker i midrashisk literatur betragter dem som uden legeme. I vestlig kristendom er keruber traditionelt blive associeret med putto (afledt fra klassisk Amor/Eros), hvilket har ført til afbildninger af små buttede bevingede drenge. I islam er keruber de engle, der er nærmest Gud. Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall noterede Rūḥ som en af nobleste blandt keruberne. Andre er Bærere af Tronen eller ærkeenglene. I ismailisme mener man, at der er syv keruber, meget lig de Syv Ærkeengle. Referencer Kategori:Engle Kategori:Væsener Kategori:Guds skabninger